Still is Impossible!
by Cyaaz
Summary: Sequel of "This is Impossible!" - He's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend... We've been a couple for some time... Many things happened between us, both bad and good things... After all this time and what we'd been through together... Still is Impossible!
1. Chapter 1

_Heyaaaaah, Minna-San…..! :D_

_Setelah mem-publish sebuah One-Shot bertemakan Canon dengan ending yang membuat Readers kecewa... Kini Cyaaz kembali dengan Fic baru…!_

_Setelah setahun yang lalu Cyaaz mem-publish Fic pertama Cyaaz yang berjudul **"**_**_This is Impossible!"_**_, sekarang Cyaaz muncul dengan membawa __**Sequel-nya…**__ :D_

_Adakah ada di antara Readers yang masih menunggu kedatangan __**Sequel**__ ini? Kalau ada, silahkan menikmati… Maaf kalau lama, Cyaaz sudah berusaha… __ Terima kasih karena sudah mau bersabar menunggu dan berkenan membaca Fic super tidak jelas karangan Cyaaz… _

_Bagi para Reader yang belum membaca **"**__**This is Impossible!"**__, Cyaaz sarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu karena Fic ini memang berkaitan langsung dengan Fic tersebut… _

_Oke, sekian dulu salam pembukaan dari Cyaaz… Langsung saja Readers baca dan menikmati Chapter pertama dari "__**Still is Impossible!"**_

* * *

_**Selamat Membaca…**_

_**Disclaimer: GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**_

* * *

_**Still is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 01**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_**Prologue… **_

"Cagalli-_San_?"

Suara panggilan lembut dari seorang wanita paruh baya berhasil memecah keheningan di dalam sebuah ruangan. Sejak sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, suasana ruang dapur minimalis berukuran sedang itu hening bagaikan ruangan kosong. Walaupun ada 2 orang wanita di dalam sana, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka bersuara hingga saat ini.

"Cagalli-_San?_" panggil wanita itu lagi. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian seorang gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya, tapi gagal. Gadis yang ia panggil sama sekali tidak merespon, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong sepiring kue kering dan 2 cangkir kopi hangat di hadapannya.

Merasa terus diacuhkan, akhirnya Manna menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Setelah itu ia mengambil selangkah lebih dekat ke orang yang ia panggil dan menepuk bahu kanan orang itu perlahan. "Cagalli-_San_?"

Seketika itu juga, Cagalli tersentak kaget dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. "A-ah... Iya, Manna-_San_? Ada apa?" tanyanya polos, tapi juga terdengar gugup.

Menyadari lawan bicaranya sedang dilanda gugup yang luar biasa, Manna tersenyum lembut dan mengusap-usap bahu Cagalli dengan jari-jarinya. "Cagalli-_San_, jangan cemas..." ujarnya lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar itu, Cagalli langsung tersenyum perlahan dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, terima kasih, Manna-_San_."

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, jari-jarinya ia silangkan di atas kedua lututnya yang ia rapatkan. Ekspresi wajahnya kacau, beberapa tetes keringat sudah bergulir membasahi kening dan pelipisnya. Sudah jelas, pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu sedang gugup setengah mati.

Mengapa ia gugup seperti itu? Jawabannya ada di hadapan pemuda itu sendiri. Tepat 1 meter di seberangnya sofanya, duduklah seorang pria paruh baya berambut abu-abu kehitaman yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Ehem," sang pria yang lebih tua berdehem, menarik perhatian pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. "Jadi, Athrun..." panggilnya.

Athrun tersentak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, Tuan Athha?" respon Athrun. Mati-matian ia berusaha meredam rasa tegang dan gugup yang melanda hatinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, tidak di hadapan ayah Cagalli.

Uzumi Nara Athha, pria yang saat ini duduk tegap di hadapan Athrun tersenyum kecil. "Panggil saja 'Paman'," ujarnya. "Kau teman sekelas Cagalli?"

Athrun balas tersenyum. "Kami hanya sekelas di salah satu mata kuliah," jawabnya. "Karena meski berada di jurusan yang sama, kami mengambil konsentrasi yang berbeda."

Uzumi mengangguk. "Cagalli bilang, kau mengambil konsentrasi _Finance_?" Athrun mengangguk untuk memberi konfirmasi. "Kau pasti mahasiswa yang sangat cerdas dan tekun. Diperlukan tingkat ketelitian yang tinggi untuk bisa belajar dan bekerja dengan baik di _Finance_."

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Anda berlebihan, Paman. Saya hanyalah mahasiswa biasa," ujarnya. "Saya memilih _Finance_ hanya karena... Saya merasa kemampuan dan minat saya mengarah ke bidang keuangan."

Uzumi kembali mengukir sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya yang bijak. "Jangan terlalu merendah," ujarnya. "Pencapaian IPK terbaik tingkat fakultas selama 5 semester berturut-turut tidak mungkin diraih tanpa adanya ketekunan yang tinggi," Uzumi mendapati ekspresi wajah Athrun yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Cagalli menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu," jelasnya.

Mendengar perkataan Uzumi, Athrun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena Cagalli membicarakan dirinya dengan Uzumi. Itu berarti Cagalli selalu memikirkannya, sama seperti dirinya yang selalu memikirkan gadis itu.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah lulus?" tanyanya. "Bergabung dengan ayahmu di ZAFT?"

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Saya akan bekerja di tempat lain," jawabnya. "Sebelum bergabung dengan ayah untuk mengelola ZAFT."

"Hm?" Uzumi mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau pasti akan sangat diterima di ZAFT."

Athrun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Meski begitu, saya ingin mencari pengalaman dan belajar lebih banyak lagi dari dunia luar."

Uzumi mengangguk perlahan. "Kau ingin bekerja di perusahaan lain terlebih dulu, begitu?" Athrun mengangguk untuk merespon.

"Permisi?" suara seorang gadis berhasil menarik perhatian Uzumi dan Athrun. Saat keduanya menoleh ke pintu ruang tamu, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut pirang di sana. "Ayah? Aku bawakan kopi," ujar Cagalli sambil mulai menghampiri meja tamu yang memisahkan Athrun dengan Uzumi.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Cagalli meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat yang ia bawa di hadapan ayahnya dan secangkir kopi lainnya di hadapan Athrun. Ia juga meletakkan sepiring kue kering di tengah dan nampan kosong di kolong meja, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping pacarnya.

Tentu saja Athrun menyadari kegugupan yang dirasakan oleh gadis bermata _amber_ itu. Ia terus menatap Cagalli yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah kanannya, lalu tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman itu seolah berkata, "Jangan khawatir, sejauh ini lancar."

Cagalli yang menyadari arti senyuman itu mengangguk kecil dan balas tersenyum, sementara Uzumi hanya terdiam menyaksikan tingkah laku sepasang anak muda di hadapannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Uzumi berdehem untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ya sudah," ucap Uzumi, ketika Athrun dan Cagalli sudah menoleh padanya. "Aku sudah dengar banyak hal tentangmu dan hubunganmu dengan Cagalli, jadi tidak perlu bertele-tele lagi," ujar Uzumi sambil menatap Athrun dengan serius. "Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan puteriku, Athrun?"

_Deg..._

Jantung Athrun langsung berdebar kencang, pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan dengan nada dan suara yang rendah itu berhasil menggetarkan hatinya untuk sesaat. Berbagai macam perasaan tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi rerung hati pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Meski badai sempat melanda hati dan pikirannya, hanya ada sebuah kata yang terbersit di benaknya.

"Ya," jawab Athrun padat, singkat dan jelas.

Uzumi hanya terdiam untuk sesaat, mengamati sinar mata _emerald_ yang saat ini sedang bertatapan langsung dengan dirinya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu nampak kokoh dan tidak tergoyahkan, namun juga lembut dan menyejukkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," Uzumi memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kuharap kau akan memperlakukan Cagalli dengan baik dan selalu menjaganya."

Athrun menjawab pertanyaan Uzumi dengan sebuah anggukan singkat, namun tegas dan mantap. Uzumi juga dengan jelas bisa melihat keseriusan Athrun dari sorot matanya, sorot mata penuh ketegasan yang mampu membuat Uzumi merasa bahwa ia dapat mempercayakan puteri tunggalnya pada pemuda tersebut.

Cagalli menatap ayahnya, lalu beralih ke sang pacar. Sebuah senyuman indah telah menghiasi wajah gadis bermata _amber_ itu. Akhirnya ia merasa lega, setelah berjam-jam hatinya terus diliputi rasa cemas dan gelisah.

Ia sangat cemas mengenai bagaimana reaksi dan pendapat ayahnya ketika beliau bertemu, bertatapan dan berbicara langsung dengan Athrun. Mengingat Athrun adalah pria pertama selain Kira yang ia undang ke rumahnya semenjak beberapa tahun terakhir, apalagi Athrun adalah pacar pertamanya. Cagalli benar-benar bingung dan gugup, tapi sekarang perasaan itu sudah tergantikan oleh rasa lega dan senang.

"Kuperingatkan," suara Uzumi berhasil mengagetkan Cagalli yang larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Kau harus kuat, Athrun! Kadang Cagalli bisa jadi lebih liar dan buas dari sekelompok harimau di hutan."

Cagalli tersentak, semburat warna merah langsung menghiasi kedua sisi wajahnya. "A-ayah? Apa-apaan sih?" protesnya.

Uzumi dan Athrun tertawa secara bersamaan. Reaksi dan ekspresi wajah Cagalli yang malu, sekaligus kesal sangatlah menghibur di mata mereka. Dia benar-benar gadis manis yang menggemaskan.

Setelah puas tertawa, Athrun meraih satu tangan Cagalli dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Paman tidak perlu khawatir..." ucapnya sambil menatap Uzumi. "Saya pasti bisa melunakkan hati sang harimau dan..." Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Cagalli, lalu tersenyum. "Akan kupertaruhkan segala yang kumiliki untuknya."

Seketika itu juga, wajah Cagalli jadi semakin merah layaknya bunga _kagaribi_. "Athrun! Jangan menggombal sekarang!" serunya sambil melirik sekilas ke ayahnya.

Athrun tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pelan pipi pacarnya karena gemas, sementara Uzumi hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam. Senyuman penuh arti tetap setia mendampingi sosoknya yang kharismatik, hingga suatu hal melintas di pikirannya.

Pria bermarga Athha itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Cagalli dan Athrun.

'_Athrun Zala...'_

'_Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberi dia kesempatan...'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_**Cagalli's POV**_

_**ORB – 12/01/2013**_

"Jadi…?" suara lembut Lacus berhasil menarik perhatianku. "Paman Uzumi menyukai Athrun?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Lacus sudah lebih dari 3 jam berada di kamarku, memintaku menceritakan padanya tentang kedatangan Athrun beberapa hari yang lalu ke sini untuk bertemu dengan ayah. Padahal aku sudah menceritakan kronologi pertemuan itu dengan detil padanya, tapi Lacus terus saja menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawabku datar sambil membalikkan halaman buku yang sedang kubaca.  
"Hmmh… Tidak kusangka," komentar Lacus, membuatku menoleh padanya yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidurku. "Aku kira paman Uzumi tidak akan menyerahkanmu padanya semudah itu."

Spontan aku tertawa kecil. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Lacus, ayahku adalah tipe ayah yang sangat protektif padaku, selalu mengawasiku dan orang-orang di sekitarku. Setiap kali ia memergokiku sedang bersama dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, ayah selalu mengintrogasi mereka. Ayah selalu ingin memastikan jika aku hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik.

Saat pertama kali Kito datang ke rumah pun, ayah sempat menyambutnya dengan tatapan dingin selama beberapa bulan. Sampai akhirnya ayahku menerima dan menyukai Kito. Karena itulah, aku juga sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pertemuan Athrun dengan ayahku kemarin bisa berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

"Haha. Kau benar, Lacus," kataku jujur. "Aku bahkan mengira kalau ayah akan mengintimidasi Athrun dengan berbagai cara."

Sekarang Lacus juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. "Seperti dengan menyuruhnya membersihkan gudang?"

'_Oh, Haumea…'_

Aku langsung melepaskan tawa yang lebih keras, perkataan Lacus barusan sukses mengingatkanku pada masa-masa di mana Kito masih disambut dingin di rumah ini.

"Kito menceritakannya padamu?" tanyaku di sela-sela tawa.

Lacus mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum geli. "Aku tidak percaya kalau paman Uzumi bisa sekejam itu pada Kira."

Lagi, aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan Lacus. Ayahku dulu memeang keterlaluan, memberi Kito tugas yang berat dan aneh-aneh. Mulai dari mencarikannya makanan-makanan yang jarang ada, menyuruhnya mencuci mobil dan membersihkan gudang. Ayah bahkan sering menyuruh Kito untuk memperbaiki beberapa perabotan dan barang-barang elektronik di rumah yang rusak.

Tentu saja aku merasa kasihan dan tidak tega pada Kito, rasanya ayahku sedang memanfaatkan dan mengubahnya menjadi pekerja rodi. Tapi anehnya, Kito sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua tugas dari ayah. Kito malah berkata kalau ia merasa cukup senang, rasanya ayahku sudah seperti ayah ke-2 baginya.

'_Dasaar Kito bodoh!'_

Dia memang sangat lembut dan baik hati, selain itu Kito juga tekun dan gigih. Mungkin karena itulah ayahku jadi sangat menyukai Kito, ia adalah laki-laki pertama yang pada akhirnya diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh ayahku di rumah ini.

"Hahaha. Aduh, ayah memang kejam!" ujarku sambil memegangi perut. Rasanya aku sudah terlalu banyak tertawa, perut dan tenggorokanku sudah mulai sakit.

"Haha. Beliau 'kan hanya ingin memastikan keselamatanmu, Cagalli…" ujar Lacus.

"Tapi tetap saja, itu keterlaluan!" sahutku. "Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada Kito?"

"Iya sih…" jawab Lacus. "Kalau dulu aku sudah pacaran dengannya, aku pasti sudah melabrakmu dan melarang Kira berteman denganmu."

Dengan itu, tawa kami berdua semakin pecah. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamarku dibuka dari luar oleh seseorang.

"Kalian berdua ini…" kata orang yang membuka pintu kamarku. "Suara kalian bisa terdengar sampai di ruang tamu."

Seketika itu juga aku menahan dan menghentikan tawaku, lalu berdiri dari kursi belajarku dan berkata, "Maaf, Ayah…"

Ayahku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, kalian bisa mengganggu tetangga."

"Iya, maafkan kami, Paman…" sahut Lacus.

Ayahku tersenyum kepada kami. "Ya sudah, sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang," ujarnya. "Besok kalian berangkat pagi 'kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu menjawab, "Iya, besok Kira dan Athrun akan menjemput kami jam 8."

Ayahku mengangguk. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat tidur," ujarnya, lalu ayah menutup pintu kamarku perlahan.

"Selamat tidur, Ayah."  
"Selamat malam, Paman."

Setelah ayah pergi, aku berbalik menghadap Lacus yang masih duduk nyaman di atas tempat tidurku. Lalu aku menghampirinya dan mengambil tempat kosong di sampingnya. Aku langsung membaringkan badanku menghadap tembok.

"Benar-benar mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Lacus dari belakang.

"Iya…" jawabku dengan malas. "Kau tahu aku susah bangun pagi 'kan?" aku melirik sedikit untuk menatap Lacus. "Jadi, ada baiknya kalau aku tidur secepatnya."

Aku mendengar Lacus tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab. "Iya, ya…" kurasa ia sedang membaringkan tubuhnya sekarang. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur…"

"Selamat tidur, Lacus," jawabku sambil merilekskan diri.

Baru beberapa menit aku memejamkan mataku, aku merasakan _hand-phone_ yang kuletakkan di samping bantalku bergetar. Ternyata ada 1 pesan singkat masuk.

_**From - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Princess? Sudah tidur?_

Aku tersenyum geli setelah membaca pesan dari Athrun. Seperti apa reaksinya kalau sampai dia tahu _contact-name_ yang kuberikan untuknya?

_**To - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Belum, kau mengganggu perjalananku ke alam mimpi! _

_**From - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Hahaha. Maaf…_

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur… _

_**To - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Haha._

_Ya, selamat tidur, Athrun… _

_**From - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Eh? Begitu saja? :o_

_**To - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Hmm? Memangnya kau mau apa lagi…? -_-_

_**From - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Tidak ada ciuman selamat malam untukku? :3_

_**To - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Mimpi saja kau sana! -_-"_

_**From - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Dengan senang hati! :D _

_Aku memang selalu memimpikanmu di setiap tidurku, Princess… __ (love)_

Aku memutar bola mataku, Athrun memang tukang gombal sejati!

_**To - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Ya, ya, terserah…_

_Selamat tidur, Athrun Zala…_

_**From - Si Tukang Gombal**_

_Hahaha._

_Selamat tidur, Princess…_

_Jangan lupa, mimpikan aku! :D_

_Love you, always…_

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Athrun. Dia benar-benar tukang gombal, tapi semua gombalnya hanya ia tujukan padaku. Aku percaya akan hal itu.

'_Oh,_ _Haumea…'_

'_Terima kasih karena Engkau telah mengirimkan Athrun…' _

'_Aku akan menjaganya dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_Yosh… Sekian dulu ya, Chapter-nya… _

_Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, apalagi pendek… :P_

_Karena pada mulanya **"**__**This is Impossible!"**__ tidak dirancang memiliki __**Sequel**__, harap maklum kalau Fic ini jadi semakin aneh dan tidak jelas nantinya… _

_Gomenn ne, Minna-San… Cyaaz akan berusaha… _

_Terima kasih sudah membaca, silahkan tinggalkan Review jika berkenan… _

_**Again, Thank you and See ya… :D**_

* * *

PS: Zonny! Jangan tagih Sequel TiI lagi! -_-" Thanks karna sudah membantuku...! #hug :D


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi, All...! Maaf, Cyaaz baru bisa Update sekarang... Cyaaz baru pulang merantau dan langsung ambruk dilanda flu yang sangat amat berat... #alay :v _

_Oke, silahkan menikmati SiI Chapter 2!_

_Balasan Review ada di bawah... :D_

* * *

**Selamat Membaca…**

**Disclaimer: GS dan GSD Bukan Milik Author…**

* * *

_**Still is Impossible!**_

**Chapter 02**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_**ORB – 13/01/2013**_

Udara yang sejuk, angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, langit luas tanpa awan dan matahari yang dengan senang hati menampakkan sosoknya di ufuk timur. Semua itu bisa dinikmati di wilayah kota ORB pagi ini. Suasana pagi yang menyenangkan tersebut dilengkapi dengan suara nyanyian burung yang sangat merdu di sekitar pohon-pohon rindang, serta tersedianya beberapa taman kota yang dibangun sedemikian rupa untuk menghiasi kota tersebut.

Benar-benar pagi yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Entah sekedar berjalan santai di sekitar lingkungan rumah, berkebun di halaman belakang atau bahkan piknik bersama keluarga dan orang terdekat di taman kota.

Di salah kompleks perumahan di tengah kota, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sedang duduk di bangku teras depan rumahnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru muda, _T-shirt_ hijau dan jaket lengan pendek berwarna hitam itu terlihat sedang memandangi langit biru di atas tempat ia berada. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah ke mana, sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya lagi.

_Tin, tin…_

Suara klakson sebuah mobil telah berhasil membuyarkan lamunan pemuda bermata _amethyst_ tersebut.

Ketika ia menoleh ke arah jalan di depan rumahnya, ia mendapati sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna _silver_ sudah merapat ke terotoar di depan teras rumahnya. Mengetahui siapa dan apa maksud kedatanga si pengemudi mobil, Kira langsung bangkit dan beranjak menghampiri mobil mewah tersebut.

"Melamun apa?" tanya si pengemudi yang baru saja membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

Kira mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Hanya menikmati suasana pagi yang tenang."

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang menjadi lawan bicara Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Gayamu seperti orang tua saja."

"Hahaha. Begitukah?" tanya Kira, sedikit merasa geli dengan komentar si pengemudi mobil _silver_ di hadapannya.

"Iya," jawab Athrun singkat.

Kira menghela nafas panjang. "Mobil siapa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengamati mobil yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Mobil ayahku yang ditinggal di garasi rumah," jawab Athrun.

Kira mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya boleh kau pakai semaunya begini?"

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya. "Daripada hanya jadi pajangan di rumah," ucapnya. "Lagipula ini bukan satu-satunya."

"Ya ampun…" Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dasar orang kaya…"

"Ayah dan keluargaku yang kaya," sahut Athrun dengan sedikit ketus. "Aku biasa saja," tambahnya dengan sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. "Ayo berangkat? Kita masih harus menjemput Lacus dan Cagalli."

Kira kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli. "Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Rumah Cagalli hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini, Ath."

Athrun memutar bola matanya. "Tapi tetap saja, perjalanan kita masih jauh…"

Kira melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bilang saja kalau kau sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan _Princess_-mu!"

"Ck, Kira…" keluh Athrun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke setir mobilnya. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, ayo cepat naik!"

Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan perlahan sambil menghela nafas panjang, sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengira kalau teman satu jurusan di kampusnya itu bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Padahal pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu selalu nampak tenang dan dewasa ketika tidak sedang berurusan dengan seseorang, seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Ya, ya, baiklah…" jawab Kira sambil melangkah ke kursi penumpang di samping Athrun. "Ayo berangkat!" ujarnya setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Athrun langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan penuh semangat. Ia langsung memacu _Maserati Quattroporte_ berwarna _silver_ yang ia kemudikan menuju kediaman keluarga Athha.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

_Tap, tap, tap…_

"Lacus? Belum selesai juga?" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang di depan sebuah pintu, ia terus mondar-mandir di sekitar daun pintu berwarna _cream_ tersebut sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan, membuat Cagalli semakin kesal, gelisah dan tidak sabar. Sahabat berambut merah jambunya sudah hampir setengah jam berada di dalam kamar mandi, tapi belum juga selesai dan keluar dari sana. Padahal Cagalli juga ingin segera mandi, membersihkan dan menyegarkan dirinya.

Sebenarnya ada sebuah kamar mandi lain di lantai bawah, tapi kamar mandi itu adalah kamar mandi ayahnya. Jadi hasilnya akan sama saja, ia harus mengantre di belakang ayahnya. Lagipula sabun, _shampoo_ dan peralatan mandi lain miliknya ada di dalam kamar mandi lantai atas.

_Click_.

Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu di hadapannya akhirnya terbuka, dilihatnya sosok Lacus yang masih memakai jubah mandi keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu sedang asyik bersenandung sambil menata handuk putih yang saat ini membungkus rambut panjangnya, tanpa ekspresi wajah yang menyiratkan sedikit pun rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Cagalli menunggu lama.

"Lacus… Kau lama sekali?" keluh Cagalli. "Sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih…"

Lacus menghentikan kegiatannya menata handuk di kepalanya dan menatap Cagalli dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Tenang saja," ujarnya. "Masih ada banyak waktu…"

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Ah, ya sudah…" gadis berambut pirang itu langsung melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Lacus sendirian.

_Brak!_

Lacus hanya diam membisu sambil menatap daun pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Cagalli. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mulai bersenandung lagi dan melangkah memasuki kamar tidur Cagalli.

'_Pasangan baru memang berbeda ya…'_

'_Penuh semangat dan cinta yang membara…'_

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang sibuk merapikan kerah kemeja berwarna biru muda yang ia kenakan. Setelah selesai, ia menatap sebuah cermin yang melekat di dinding kamarnya, sekilas mengamati penampilannya yang sudah rapi.

Pria berjanggut itu pun akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu mengambil jas berwarna merah _maroon_ yang ia sampirkan di kursi kerjanya. Kemudian ia melangkah ke luar kamarnya dan beranjak menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama puterinya.

"Selamat pagi, Paman Uzumi," sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang yang saat ini sudah mengenakan _sundress_ berwarna biru muda di dalam ruang makan, ia terlihat sedang sibuk menata 3 buah cangkir kosong di atas meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Lacus," jawab Uzumi sambil mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di meja makan. "Di mana Cagalli?"

Lacus tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Dia masih bersiap-siap di kamarnya,"

Uzumi sedikit mengangkat alisnya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan komentar apa pun mengenai pernyataan Lacus.

"Uzumi-_Sama_?" seorang wanita berambut cokelat baru saja keluar dari dapur, melangkah menghampiri meja makan dengan dua buah piring berisikan telur mata sapi, _bacon_ sapi dan _mash potato_. "Uzumi-_Sama_ pergi kerja? Ini 'kan hari Minggu."

Uzumi menatap Manna dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan di kantor," jawabnya. "Mungkin nanti siang aku sudah selesai dan langsung pulang."

Manna hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan salah satu piring yang ia bawa di hadapan Uzumi, lalu meletakkan yang satunya lagi di hadapan kursi kosong di seberang Uzumi. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil hidangan lain yang akan ia sajikan.

"Silahkan, Paman…" ujar Lacus sambil menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam cangkir kosong di hadapan Uzumi. "Selagi masih hangat."

Uzumi tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Lacus," jawabnya. "Duduklah! Sebentar lagi Cagalli past-."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

"Hhh, hhh…" suara helaan nafas pendek dan cepat berhasil menarik perhatian Lacus dan Uzumi, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan _T-shirt O-neck_ berwarna merah tua sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan sambil mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya di kusain pintu.

"Cagalli?" sambut Lacus. "Ayo sarapan?"

Cagalli hanya mengangguk, ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sesaat kemudian ia duduk di seberang kursi ayahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapa Cagalli.

Uzumi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli-_San_," sapa Manna sambil menyajikan sepiring sarapan pagi untuk Lacus yang duduk di samping kursi Cagalli.

"Pagi, Manna-_San_…" jawab Cagalli sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini kalian jadi pergi kencan ganda?" tanya Manna.

Sontak wajah Cagalli memerah. "A-ah, itu… I-iya. Haha," jawabnya malu.

"Kami akan pergi ke Onogoro," tambah Lacus.

"Wah, Onogoro? Aku pernah ke sana sesekali, di sana banyak tempat wisata yang menarik," komentar Manna.

"Iya, kami ingin pergi ke salah satu tempat wisata yang baru buka beberapa bulan yang lalu," ujar Lacus.

"Oh, jadi begitu," sahut Manna. "Perlu aku siapkan bekal?"

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak usah, Manna-_San_. Aku dan Cagalli sudah membeli banyak makanan untuk kami bawa."

"Lagipula di sana pasti ada _café_, jadi tidak usah khawatir," tambah Cagalli.

Manna mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Setelah itu Manna kembali ke dalam dapur untuk membereskan berbagai peralatan masak yang baru ia gunakan. Sementara Cagalli, Lacus dan Uzumi mulai menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan diselingi obrolan ringan dan gurauan singkat.

_Ting, tong…_

Cagalli, Lacus dan Uzumi tersentak ketika mereka mendengar bel pintu kediaman keluarga Athha berbunyi, sesaat setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Ah, mereka sudah datang," ucap Lacus sambil tersenyum, ia segera meletakkan cangkir teh hangat yang sudah setengah kosong di atas meja dan bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu.

"Biar aku saja, Lacus-_San_," ujar Manna sambil melangkah ke luar ruang makan dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Cagalli sempat bertatapan dengan Lacus, lalu gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri, "Aku ambil tas kita di kamar dulu," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Lacus mengangguk, lalu ia membereskan piring serta cangkir teh miliknya, Cagalli dan Uzumi. Sementara Uzumi melipat lembaran koran yang ia baca sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Biar kutemui kedua bocah itu," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Lacus yang hendak membawa piring-piring kosong ke dapur, menoleh dan menatap punggung Uzumi yang beranjak pergi. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantik gadis berambut panjang itu. Kemudian ia kembali melangkah memasuki dapur sambil bersenandung merdu.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

"Ah, selamat pagi, Yamato-_San_, Zala-_San_," sapa Manna ketika ia mendapati dua orang pemuda tampan di depan pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Athha. "Ayo, silahkan masuk," ajaknya sambil memberikan _gesture_ untuk mempersilahkan keduanya agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat pagi, Manna-_San_," sapa Kira dan Athrun secara bersamaan, kemudian mereka memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut dan mulai melepaskan sepatu mereka di depan pintu.

"Cagalli-_San_ dan Lacus-_San_ baru saja selesai sarapan," ujar Manna. "Kalian tunggu saja di ruang tamu."

Kira tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk merespon Manna, lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan diikuti Athrun di belakangnya.

"Pagi, Kira, Athrun," sapa Uzumi dari dalam ruang tamu, pria berambut abu-abu kehitaman itu sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. "Ayo, duduklah."

Kira dan Athrun langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Uzumi. Setelah mereka membalas sapaan Uzumi, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang letaknya berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Uzumi. Lalu ketiganya mulai berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa topik seperti bagaimana keadaan keluarga Kira, kapan liburan mereka akan berakhir, mata kuliah apa saja yang akan mereka ambil di semester depan dan beberapa hal ringan lainnya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat," ucap seseorang dari arah pintu ruangan. Begitu ketiga pria di dalam ruangan menoleh, mereka mendapati Cagalli sedang berdiri di sana sambil menenteng sebuah tas ransel berwarna cokelat muda. Saat ini gadis bermata _amber_ itu sudah mengenakan jaket berwarna putih dan sepatu _kets_ berwarna merah bata.

Ketiga pria di dalam ruang tamu langsung tersenyum, terutama Athrun. "Ah, tidak, kau sama sekali tidak terlambat, Cagalli…" ujar pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu dengan lembut.

Cagalli tersenyum mendengarnya, sementara Kira langsung memasang ekspresi wajah yang sedikit masam.

'_Dasar Smooth Talker!'_

'_Padahal tadi dia uring-uringan karena takut terlambat.'_

"Ah, semua sudah siap?" tanya Lacus. Gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Cagalli dengan membawa tas berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. "Ayo berengkat?"

Kira dan Athrun mengangguk secara hampir bersamaan. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Paman Uzumi," pamit Kira.

"Kami pergi dulu, Paman," kali ini Athrun yang berpamitan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Uzumi berdiri, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, nikmati liburan kalian," ucapnya, lalu ia menatap ke arah puterinya. "Jangan membuat ulah, Cagalli."

Cagalli tersentak dan pipinya langsung memerah. "Ayah!"

Kira, Lacus dan Uzumi langsung tertawa bersamaan, begitu juga dengan Athrun. Berapa kali pun ia mendapati Cagalli yang sedang malu, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Wajah gadis berambut pirang itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dan mempesona di mata _emerald_-nya, ketika sedang dihiasi oleh semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Setelah itu, Cagalli, Athrun, Kira dan Lacus meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Athha dengan mobil yang Athrun kemudikan. Kira duduk di kursi penumpang yang terletak di sebelah pengemudi, sedangkan Lacus dan Cagalli duduk di kursi belakang.

**=.-.-.-.-.-. C .-.-.-.-.-. Y .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. A .-.-.-.-.-. Z .-.-.-.-.-.=**

**T – B – C**

* * *

_AN: Yeah, memang sengaja Cyaaz putus di sini… :P_

_Pada tau kan, kalau Cyaaz ini kejam dan suka banget nyiksa orang… :v  
Oke, sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya ya, Readers…_

* * *

_**Kitty:** Hi, Kitty si tkng tdr! $Kidding :P Yup, inilah yg baru dan kurasa si kelinci aneh nan galak itu bkn cm guling2 lg, tp jingkrak2 g karuan! :v Thank you revisiannya... Sudah diperbaiki, kec yg angka2 coz Cyaaz baca d google klo angka bs ttp ditulis angka kok... Itu optional, kec klo angkanya d dpn klimat... :D Bwahahaha. Yah, Athrun emang jd tkng gombal d sini! Cyaaz jg kdg geli ngeliatnya... :v Regular sich, tp g bs secepat dulu... Sdh sibuk dg kgiatn d RL dsb... :P Dirimu jg, ndang o Update maneh! Jok turu ae...! :P_

_**alyazala:** Trima ksih udah bc SiI, smoga puas dg Chap ini... :)_

_**Arisa Narahashi - Aimee:** Senang rasanya krna bnyk yg nunggu Sequel ini... Thank you, Arisa-san... :) Cyaaz g tw ya, apakah prjalanan AsuCaga akan trasa manis, asam, asin, pahit, pedas atau... Nano2? :v Ikuti trus SiI ya, smoga ckup trhibur dg Chap ini... :)_

_** :** Tentu berlanjut... :D Trus bc SiI ya! Smangat jg bwt UAS-nya... Good Luck! :D_

_**Fuyu Aki:** Hehe. Maaf sudah menunggu Sequel ini... Smoga sja bisa memuaskn Fuyu-san... :)_

_**Bunny Bawel:** $jitak -_-" Cari Fic lain aja untuk dijadikan Fav! :P Janji? Janji apa ya... Kok mendadak aku kna amnesia parsial... O.o Um, kmu siapa? Preman pasar yg sk malakkin org ya? :v_

_**Asuka Mayu:** Thank you ya... Semoga enjoy baca Fic ini... :D_

_**Weirsy:** Hi, Weirdo! How's your life? :D Let see... A new enemy? Just read and you'll find out 'bout that! :P_

_**popcaga:** Hi, Poppy-san! Thank you udah baca, smoga fic ini menghibur Poppy-san! :D_

_**Koala:** Hi, Kala! :P Lanjutlah! Smga brhsil menghiburmu, wlau pendek ya, Chap ini... :P BTW, bbrpa hri yg llu Cyaaz ke (lwt) Tasik lho...! :D Tapi dirimu kok g ada...? :v_

_**Lenora Jime:** Wow, Lenora-san baca TiI langsung 33 Chap? :o Thanks udah baca fic2 Cyaaz, smoga bisa menghibur & memuaskn Lenora-san... :) Silahkn mengikuti SiI dan temukan sndiri, apa yg akan dialami dan dilalui oleh AsuCaga di Fic Geje ini... :D_

* * *

_PS: __**Bunny & Kitty?**__ Cyaaz mengambil setting TiI dan SiI berdasarkn RL Cyaaz, jadi ORB adalah kota tempat tinggal Cyaaz. Dengan begitu, kalian pasti tau kan, kota apa Onogoro itu sebenarnya? Kota tetangga yang kecil nan sejuk itu lho… :v Cyaaz rasa kalian juga bisa menebak, ke mana Cyaaz akan membawa Cagalli dan kawan-kawan kencan di Chap selanjutnya… :3 Jangan Dibocorin! :D_

_Silahkan diReview!_

_Thanks, All… :D_


End file.
